poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnyard Games/Transcript
Here is episode 11th for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning ( Otis lifting weights with Pig and Pooh) * Otis: Ok, come on, come on, give me one more. (Grunts) Come on, Otis. * Pip: And you say you're in shape for the annual Barnyard Games. come on, Put some udder into it. * Tigger: Come on Otis. * Otis: (Grunts) * Pip: That what's I'm talking about. * Pig: Ah, good workout, we're exhausted. * Winnie the Pooh: Yep. (Otis throw those two away) * Otis: '''Guys, I am in the best shape in my life. Check out these guns... * '''Timmy Turner: Sweet. * Otis: Go ahead, ask me why i called em "guns," do it. Ask me, I bet you won't do it, dot. * Pip: Ok, why do you call them... Whoa! (Freddy and Peck comes in training) * Peck: Wow, good job Freddy. I think your training is really showing results. * Freddy: Training, I was just following the scent of chicken... I mean, competition... Sweet, succulent competition. (Sunset Shimmer, Abby, and Wanda walks in) * Abby: Hey, guys, whatcha doing? * Otis: We're training for the annual barnyard Games. The winner- that would be me- gets the stall with the heating vent. And I invited some two special to be Sports Judges. * Tigger: You mean, you invited Principal Celestia? * Timmy Turner: And Jorgen Von Strangle? * Otis: Yep. * Abby: Barnyard games? Oh, I want to play. * Sunset Shimmer: So do I. * Wanda: Me too! * Pip: Wait, hold on, hold on, three Girls in the Barnyard Games? * Freddy: They'll get frilly, delicate girl germs on everything. * Otis: Come on guys, Be nice... Abby's new here, and, you know... We should try to make them feel more welcome. Plus, Sunset and Wanda is part of Pooh friends and we should those two join the games too. * Pig: Yeah, Otis is right. (Coughing): Pushover. * Pip: (Coughing): Kiss-up. * Peck: (Coughing): Spineless. * Freddy: (Coughing): Girl-liker. * Otis: Ignore them, guys. * Abby: So we're in? whoo-hoo. Bessie, I'm gonna be in the Barnyard Games. (She left) * Wanda: See you guys this afternoon. * Sunset Shimmer: See ya Later. (Sunset Shimmer and Wanda left too) * Otis: Nice girls...I'm gonna hate crushing their spirit. Ok,100 Pig crunches, let's go. * Pig: A hundred? Oh, man, I hate this. (Later in the afternoon) * Duke: Welcome to the annual Barnyard Games. (The crowd is filled with animals, fairies, and CHS Students) * Duke: The air is tense with anticipation. Going me are our Sports Judges, Principal Celestia and Jorgen Von Strangle. How do you feel about these games? * Principal Celestia: I can't wait to see who win. * Jorgen Von Strangle: Especially if it is a fairy! (Laughs) * Duke: Thanks for words, you two. * Bessie: You know this is a soda can with a string taped to it? * Duke: Yeah, thanks for stomping on my dreams. And here comes the athletes! (Otis come in) * Duke: The returning champ and eventually winner, Otis. (The crowd is filled with animals, fairies, and CHS Students) * Duke: Followed by other few barnyard animals, two kids and two magical fairies who dare to challenge him... Like the spunky new comer all humoring, Abby. (Abby comes in) * Abby: I'm just happy to be included. * Duke: The happy go lucky bouncer, Tigger * Tigger: Winning these games is what tiggers do best! * Duke: The buck-tooth wonder, Timmy Turner. * Timmy Turner: Piece of cake. * Duke: The rockstar of CHS herself, Sunset Shimmer! * Sunset Shimmer: You know it! * Duke: A magical fairy couple, Cosmo and Wanda! * Wanda: Easy as Pie. * Cosmo: Pie, where?! * Duke: Pig, whose's already throwing in the towel. * Pig: I'm number four, I'm number four...I'm not that competitive. * Duke: Everett, who may not make it to the starting line... (Everett falls) * Duke: Bringing up the extreme rear is...Hey, Freddy, you gonna listen to me? I told you, you're not a barnyard animal. You're disqualified. Get out of here. * Freddy: How did he see through my disguise? * Peck: Aw, don't you worry, buddy, I'll win for us. * Freddy: Peck, no...What about your...Your problem? * Peck: Freddy, I'm not accident-pronie, I swear. I really don't know how these silly rumors get started. (Peck jumps over the chicken hat and gets hit a meteor) The Middle * Duke: Contestants, take your marks for the Hay Bale Pull. * Tigger: Good luck guys. * Sunset Shimmer: You too Tigger. * Otis: Hey, don't worry about losing, Abby, that's not really the important thing. It's adorable that you're even trying. * Abby: Oh, thanks, Otis, I'll sure do my best. That's all a little, old farm gal like me can.... (Horn blows) * Abby: Hee-Ya, Abby smash, Abby smash you all. (everyone pulling there bale of hay) * Abby: Must win, must win, must win! * Pig: Must quit, must quit, must quit. * Timmy Turner: I'm...Can't...Take...this...anymore! (Pig and Timmy drops their hays and smoshed peck and gets hit by another meteor) * Cosmo: All most there (Drops his head) Not again! (Tigger and Abby crossed the finished line tied for first. Otis Sunset and Timmy came in second and Cosmo and Wanda came in third) * Duke: What an amazing upset! Abby and Tigger are the winners, Otis and Sunset are in ego-crushing second, Cosmo and Wanda are third, and Pig and Timmy their....joining us in the booth. * Jorgen Von Strangle: '''What are you two doing here? * '''Timmy Turner: I never had a chance Jorgen. * Pig: Yeah...Scoot over. * Principal Celestia: That's what i called a good honest sport. * Duke: And Peck cling tenuously to life. * Peck: I think it's just a flesh wound. (Grunts) * Winnie the Pooh: Hey guys, what'd i'm miss? * Timmy Turner: Abby and Tigger won the first round. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, so, why'e Principal Celestia and Jorgen are here? * Pig: We'll tail you that later. (Back at the field) * Otis: What in the sweet cud just happened here? * Sunset Shimmer: I'm thinks you just beat by a girl! * Pip: Yeah. (Laughs) Hey, what size dress you wear, 'cause we may as well start shopping. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! * Pip: Well, that's not only that, you just beat a boy! * Sunset Shimmer: Hey! * Duke: Tigger, tell us how you come by amazing athletic talent. * Tigger: Well elementary, my friend, the best way to try to win, is do more bounce. And some practice. * Duke: Well, how about you, Abby. How you get your's? * Abby: Well, gosh, Duke, I grew up with 18 older brothers who used to clobber me all the time. Then one day I just kind of decided... THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! Is this on TV, 'cause I'm a little camera-shy. * Tigger: Nice job Abby. * Pip: Hey, here she comes. Pretend you still have a shred of dignity. * Abby: Otis ,that was some fun. I never though in a million years I'd beat you, but i did. Just now, remember, back there, when I beat you? Remember when I did that? * Otis: Yeah, it's coming back to me. (Comes to a montage of events and Peck still getting hurt) * Otis: Ok, Otis, your losing to a girl. That's fine, you know what, no big deal. They're just games, right? * Timmy Turner: They're just games. * Pip: Come on, don't give up, man. You got one thing that Abby hasn't got. * Otis: What's that, upper body strength, hoof eye coordination? * Pip: No, she kicks your but in those too. I was talking about sneakiness and deceit. * Tigger: You mean cheating (gasps) What?! * Piglet: What!? * Winnie the Pooh: '''What?! * '''Rabbit: What?! * Timmy Turner: What?! * Otis: Oh, come on, Pip, the barnyard games are all about honest competition. You know I would never do.... I got it. I'll discover Abby's weaknesses and use them to kick her butt. And I know just how to do it (Otis and Pip manically laughing) * Pip: Do I have to help? * Winnie the Pooh and Pals: Oh Brother. (Later that night) * Abby: Gosh, Otis, a moonlight walk together. Pretty stupid, huh? Unless you dont think so... Do you? I don't... Unless I do. * Otis: Shh... Let's not ruined it with words, Abby. I just thought we could get to know each other, you know? I mean, for instance, I don't even know what kind of flowers you're allergic to. Let's find out. Daffodils, Dandelions, Snap Dragons, Petunias? (Abby sneezes) * Otis: Petunias, excellent, we're so getting to know each other. * Abby: I'm having fun too. * Otis: You know, some girls can't resist sweet. For example, can I interest you in candy coated turnips balls? * Abby: Oh, no, thanks. * Otis: oh. (Otis throws the turnips on the ground) * Abby: Otis, now the colors are all confused. Cant resist, must organize. * Otis: Compulsive Organizer. (laughing to himself) * Abby: So, Otis, do you take other girls on moonlit walk? I mean, not that care. Why should i care what you do with a bunch of stupid girls? (Laughs) * Otis: (Laughs) You know, actually, Abby, I find most girls find nighttime kind of spooky. Hey,what scares you? Werewolf movies, shrunken heads, black cats? * Abby: (gasp) A kitten. Oh, I love kittens. * Otis: Weakness for kittens (Laughs) (kitten attacks Otis) * Abby: Hey what this? "allergic to petunias?" "Compulsive organizer?" You making a list about me.You don't want want to know me. You just want to learn stuff about me to make me lose. You're not like me at all. AND I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU! (Abby runs away) * Otis: Hmm, angry when betrayed. (at the Barnyard) * Abby: And then he shoved petunias in my face. * Bessie: Well, maybe it's time we gave that prime beef bozo a taste of his own medicine. * Wanda: You mean cheating? That's against the rules. * Abby: Oh, that wouldn't be right. My mamma always says " A win ain't a win unless you win it fair and square". * Bessie: Trust me... I'll be right back. * Wanda: I have a bad feeling about this. (Bessie went to go see Pip) * Bessie: Hey Pip, watcha doing? * Pip: Fluffing Otis's pillow. I need him rested for tomorrow's event so he's not a complete lam-o. * Bessie: You're so kind and considerate. Otis is lucky to have you for a friend. * Pip: You know, I could be your friend too. * Bessie: (Laughs) You are so funny. How you make Otis laugh. Oh, and speaking of Otis, what are his fatal weaknesses? * Pip: Well he...Hey, wait a minute. No one makes me betray my best pal Otis. * Bessie: Not even for a date? You, me, a bottle of expired milk? * Pip: He's afraid of tarantulas... He love sports bloopers... He believe in leprechauns. * Bessie: That'll do. * Pip: Wait, wait, wait... He loves mincemeat, his blood type is AB-positive, he likes... (Bessie uses her tail to toss Pip in the barrel) * Pip: I'll call you with more letters! The Ending (The next morning) * Duke: It's the final event, the obstacle course. Winner take all. * Principal Celestia: We're down to the final six contestants: Otis, Abby, Sunset Shimmer, Tigger, Cosmo, and Peck. * Pig: That heating vent's still anyone's to win, Duke. (Chuckles) I just kidding, we all know Abby going to win. * Celestia: No way, its Sunset. * Jorgen Von Strangle: Cosmo! * Timmy Turner: Tigger! (At the field) * Sunset Shimmer: Good luck, Tigger. * Tigger: Back at you. And to you, Cosmo. * Cosmo: Right back at you. * Abby: You ready to get served? * Otis: Oh,I don't think so, because I'm Otis, and I'm going to be your server today. Can I start you off with an appetizer? * Abby: That doesn't even make sense. * Otis: You don't even make sense. * Sunset Shimmer: I have a bad feeling about this. * Tigger: No Kidding. (Horn blows) (Abby and Otis pushing each other) * Both: YAH! (As the contestants pass the seesaws Otis launches Peck into the air and gets hit by a meteor) (Pip and Bessie are distracting Abby and Otis from winning) * Tigger: What is going on? * Sunset Shimmer: No idea. (As Otis in the lead he comes across a danger sign) * Otis: Danger? She probably put this here to throw me off-track. (Then Otis jumps over the ledge) (Abby Tigger Cosmo and Sunset then comes in) * Abby: A fake danger sign? Weak. * Tigger: Abby, Wait. * Sunset Shimmer: Cosmo, did you put that sign there last night? * Cosmo: '''Well, I lost my head when I went over that ledge, so... * '''Both: COSMO?! * Cosmo: What? I didn't know, they thought for it. (Abby jumped over the fence and started to fall. But then grab by Otis) * Abby: YOW! Otis! * Otis: See, I'm being nice even thought you've been trying to me looked bad since these games began. * Abby: What? I only entered these stupid games "cause I thought it'd be fun to spend time with you guys. * Otis: Oh really? Well, I only invited you some you'd feel welcome in the barnyard. * Abby: Well, I only... Wait, for real? 'cause, uh, you know, it did make me feel welcome. * Otis: Well, good, then. So I guess we're done arguing. * Tigger: Are you guys alright, down there? * Both: Yeah, we're find! * Tigger: Their down there, alright. (Laughs) I thought those two, are done for. We're coming to get you, guys! * Otis: Ok, but hurry! (The limb is about to break) * Both: (Scream) * Otis: Quick, quick, use whatever you can to grab a foothold. * Sunset Shimmer: Give me your hand * Otis: (Gasp) (Tigger and Sunset pulled Abby up and she pulled Otis up) * Tigger: That was a close one. * Otis: Yeah. Look, what do you say we just forget this whole competition thing and be friends? * Abby: Maybe your right, Otis. * Tigger: Finally! * Abby: RIGHT AFTER I WHIP YOUR BUTT! * Otis: In your dreams! * Sunset Shimmer: Here we go again. (They started to run again) * Pig: And here come Abby, Otis, Tigger, and Sunset Shimmer in the final stretch. It's Abby... * Timmy Turner: It's Tigger.... * Celestia: It's Sunset Shimmer.... * Duke: It's Otis. * Pig: It's Abby. * Duke: it's Otis. * Timmy Turner: It's Tigger. * Principal Celestia: It's Sunset. * Pig: It's Abby. * Duke: It's Otis, its.... (They all crossed the finish line at the same time) * All: A tie. * Winnie the Pooh: Hooray!! * Otis, Tigger, Abby, and Sunset Shimmer: Yes! * Pig: For third place. * All: Huh? * Pig: Yeah, Peck won about five minutes ago. * Jorgen Von Strangle: And Cosmo's head crossed in second place. * Chickens: Peck! Peck! Peck! * Peck: Thank you, thank you. * Tigger: Ah, fiddlesticks. * Sunset Shimmer: Didn't see that coming. (Later that night) * Freddy: (Sighs) Your own heating vent. Crank it up a notch, will you, buddy? * Peck: Sure thing, Fred. You know the best part about winning? No one's ever gonna call me accident prone again. (peck breaks to nob and gets with a meteor) * Peck: Uh-oh. * Freddy: (Sniffs) Hmm, chicken-y. * Peck: I'm ok. (The scene cuts to Scott Hamilton bedroom waking) * Scott Hamilton: WHOA! I had a dream about talking animals and weird kids have their own Olympics. And Abby and Otis learned a lesson in it. When cheaters cheat, their only cheating themselves, by being cheating cheaters. (Juandissimo and Cupid makes a cameo) * Juandissimo: I think he wants a cheetah, too? * Cupid: Whatever. (A cheetah pops in and attack Scott Hamilton) * Cosmo: The thrill of victory, the agony of the cheetah! (Cosmo's Head fall off) THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47